


Light At The End Of The Tunnel

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Healing, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is learning that it doesn't hurt so much to breathe anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light At The End Of The Tunnel

**Author's Note:**

> After thinking about this, then writing it, I still haven't decided if this drabble is gen or pre-slash. Guess it's whichever you want it to be:)

Silence. Darkness. Otherness. A hint of something in the air. These are things John Reese understands all too well. When you live in the shadows there is no more. And he'd gotten used to it, reconciled. He didn't particularly like it but he couldn't exactly go back. He's been changed by his history. Permanently changed.

The Harold Finch barged into his life with the promise of hope like it was a precious jewel waiting to be plucked from the palm of his hand. Raw and warm. And real. The man, eccentricities included, gave him a reason to dream again, to breathe again.

To be again.

His employer. His companion. A brave soul. The bravest John has ever known. Finch has brought lightness back to him, a rare gift he never expected to receive. All he's seen, all he's done has forced him to leave more and more pieces of himself behind. What little is left Finch sees as worthy, as good. It makes John's heart ache to think he's still capable of good these days, but ever since Finch found him he has no other choice. Being bad was what got him hurt in the first place.

Two dead men walking.

That's what they are now. Invisible. It's better this way. Besides, John doesn't feel dead anymore. That's what counts. And with Finch walking next to him, his shelter in the storm, it's enough.


End file.
